A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of media items. Often times, these media items are purchased via the Internet from websites of content providers. As part of an online purchase experience presented to a consumer, a content provider may present a web page including details regarding a content item provided by the content provide. The details may include a title, description, and price of the item. In addition, reviews and recommendations associated with the item may be presented.
It is increasingly common for consumers to demand up-to-date and accurate feedback information regarding content items that may potentially be purchased by the customer. A consumer is more likely to be a repeat customer to a content provider's website if the website can provide feedback and reviews that are relevant to the consumer. However, it can be problematic to meet this level of demand associated with feedback data.
One problem is that it is difficult for a content provider to obtain reviews from all previous consumers of a product, resulting in a partial feedback set that may be skewed to a certain type of consumer (e.g., an unhappy consumer). Another problem is that it is difficult to cull from the entire set of provided reviews to present the particular reviews that are relevant to an individual consumer. For example, a consumer that is a parent may be interested in just those reviews provided from other parents with a similar “experience” as the purchasing parent (e.g., similar location, ages of children, level of education, etc.). However, such social mapping of experiences of consumers cannot be easily obtained or filtered by the website.